


Pag-amin

by cianalcrez



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianalcrez/pseuds/cianalcrez
Summary: Dahil sa kalasingan ay may nasabing lihim si Joven sa boss nitong si Paco.





	Pag-amin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disterra (mutantrentboy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantrentboy/gifts).



> will update a cleaner version pag available na. hahaha

“Sir, sa Monday po magbibigay na ako ng resignation letter, hindi ko nap o talaga kaya sir.”

 

Ito ang sinabi ni Joven habang lasing na lasing na sa kanilang team building. Silang dalawa na lang ni Paco ngayon ang natirang nagliligpit ng mga pinaginuman ng buong team nila dahil ang iba ay tulog na sa mismong table at ang iba naman ay pumasok na.

 

“Ha? Bakit naman? May nangyari ba, Joven? May nang away ba sayo? Is it the workload? Bakit biglaan naman yata ang resignation mo?” pagtataka ni Paco sa mga sinabi ni Joven.

 

“Sir kasi po hindi na talaga makatarungan sir! Nahihirapan na po ako magtrabaho, lagi na lang ikaw ang nasa isip ko sir pag nasa trabaho. Pag kausap po kita, lalo na po pag naamoy ko yung pabango niyo sa hallway di na ko makakapag-isip ng matino sir!” halos mangiyak-ngiyak ang lasing na si Joven habang sinasabi ang mga ito kay Paco.

 

Hindi alam ni Paco ang magiging reaksyon sa mga sinasabi ni Joven sa kanya, gusto siya ni Joven? Nahihirapan magtrabaho si Joven dahil sa pagkagusto niya sa kanya? Namula si Paco sa hiya at saya na kanyang naramdaman pero hindi na rin naman ito napansin ni Joven dahil di ito tumitingin sa kanya.

 

“Eh, Joven, hindi ba’t may boyfriend ka? Si Vicente?”

 

“Sir Roman, yun na nga po eh. Pati rin po si Enteng gusto rin po kayo! Sa tuwing umuuwi ako samin pagkatapos ng trabaho at kinukumusta niya ako kayo lang po ang lagi kong nababanggit sa kanya at kinikilig rin po siya at nagseselos, hindi sa inyo kundi sakin dahil lagi raw po kita nakakasama at gusto niya rin po kayo lagi nakikita. Kaya nga po sinusundo niya rin ako pag may oras siya kasi po gusto niya kayo nakikita.”

 

Hindi malaman ni Paco kung totoo ba lahat ng sinasabi ni Joven pero lasing ito at si Joven ito, hindi marunong magsinungaling si Joven, ultimo pagiging late niya dahil sa puyat noong minsan ay di niya pinalusutan at inihingi niya ng tawad. Kung di nagsisinungaling si Joven ibig bang sabihin nito ay parehong may pagtingin sa kanya ang magkasintahan?

 

Matapos magligpit ay inalalayan na ni Paco si Joven na magtungo sa silid at matulog, nataon naman na silang dalawa lang ang magkasama sa silid dahil siya ang Team Leader at si Joven ang pinakabagong dagdag sa team nila na nasa walong buwan pa lang sa trabaho. Kung kaya’t sila ang natirang walang kwarto sa lahat kaya sila na ang pinagsama.

“Sir Roman, ang bango po ninyo, ayaw ko na po mag stay sa office kasi po nababaliw na ko sa inyo.” Ang sabi ni Joven habang inaayos siya ni Paco sa hihigaan nito. Natawa naman si Paco sa mga pinagsasasabi nito dahil wala talagang preno ang bibig nito sa pagsabi ng kanyang mga naiisip.

 

Matapos asikasuhin si Joven at maisaayos ang sarili para matulog tinitigan ni Paco ang binate at inisip ang mga nalaman niya mula dito kanina lamang. _Gusto ako ni Joven at ni Vicente? Matagal ko nang alam sa sarili ko na gusto ko si Joven ngunit hindi ako gumagawa ng hakbang sa kanya dahil nirerespeto ko ang kanyang relasyon sa kanyang nobyo pero may pag tingin rin si Vicente sa akin? Sa mga panahon na nakasama ko si Vicente ay kita ko ang kabaitan at kakisigan nito. Puwede kaya..?_

Pag gising ni Paco kinabukasan ay wala na si Joven sa kama nito, lumabas si Paco at tinignan ang mga kasama ngunit wala si Joven. “Asaan si Joven?” tanong nito kay Rusca.

 

“Kaaalis lang, maaga nagising tapos nag almusal at umalis na, parang nagmamadali. May hangover pa siya pero nagpumilit na umalis, ano bang ginawa mo dun ha, Paco?” ang sabi ni Rusca.

 

Marahil ay naaalala ni Joven ang kanyang mga sinabi kagabi kung kaya’t nahiya siya at umalis agad. Determinado parin si Paco na makausap siya at huwag siyang hayaang magresign sa trabaho. Kung kaya’t tinext niya ito.

 

Joven, kailangan kitang makausap bago ka magresign, magkita tayo mamayang gabi sa Aperitif Manille 8pm, isama mo si Vicente.

 

Lumipas ang buong araw na pinaghahandaan ni Paco ang kanyang sasabihin kay Joven at Vicente, kabado pero determinado si Paco sa kanyang nais. Nauna siyang dumating sa lugar at hinintay ang dalawa. Dumating rin ang mga ito pagsapit ng alas otso ng gabi at agad siyang pinuntahan.

 

“Sir, ano po yung sasabihin niyo bakit po kailangan dito pa po tayo magpunta at bakit po kasama si Enteng?” bungad ni Joven kay Paco pag upo ng magkasintahan.

 

“Joven, Vicente, tatapatin ko na kayo. Joven, ayaw kong mag resign ka sa trabaho kaya may naisip akong paraan para masolusyunan ang problema mo.” May bahid ng pag aalinlangan ang mukha ni Paco pero mas nanaig rito ang determinasyon. Huminga siya ng malalim at nagsalitang muli.

 

“Liligawan ko kayong dalawa.”

 

Isang mahabang katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanilang tatlo. Hindi malamanan ng dalawang magkasintahan kung anong sasabihin kay Paco at kung ano ang dapat isipin! Nagkatinginan ang dalawa na para bang nag uusap at nagsalita si Vicente.

 

“Sir Paco, nagbibiro po ba kayo? Hindi po kasi nakakatuwa yung ganyang biro. Lalo na po para kay Joven.” Ang sinabi nito na di alam kung matatawa, magagalit o kikiligin sa mukha ni Paco ngayon.

 

“Hindi ako nagbibiro, seryoso ako. Magtatapat ako sa inyong dalawa, may pagtingin ako kay Joven, maging sayo Vicente ay naaakit ako. Kagabing sinabi ni Joven ang pagtingin niyo sakin ay napaisip ako at ito ang solusyon na naisip ko.” Sa nakikita ni Vicente ay talagang seryoso nga si Paco sa kanyang mga sinasabi. Walang bahid ng pagbibiro.

 

“Tinatanggap po namin ang panliligaw niyo Sir Paco” ang sabi ni Joven ng nakangiti. Tinignan siya ni Vicente at nagusap nanaman sila gamit lamang ang mga mata at tumango na rin si Vicente kay Paco bilang pagsangayon sa nais nitong manligaw sa magkasintahan.

 

Lumipas ang mga araw at tinupad nga ni Paco ang plano nitong manligaw sa dalawa. Niyaya niya ang dalawa sa National Museum para sa kanilang unang date. Nilibot ng mga ito ang buong lugar at namangha sa lahat ng nakapaloob dito. Akala ni Vicente ay magkakahiyaan silang tatlo sa kanilang unang date ngunit isa na ata ito sa pinaka masayang date na naranasan niya dahil naroon ang mahal niyang si Joven at ang malapit na niyang mahalin na si Paco.

 

Ilang linggo pa ay nakasanayan ng dalawa ang paglabas labas nilang tatlo ni Paco at napag uusapan rin na rin nila kung ano ang kanilang nararamdaman para rito. Napagdesisyunan ng dalawa na sila’y handa na para opisyal na sagutin ang manliligaw na si Paco. Sa pagkakataong ito sila  ang nag aya sa manliligaw upang lumabas at mamasyal sa Star City.

 

Pagdating sa Star City ay pumunta agad ang tatlo sa mga extreme rides dahil sa paborito ito ni Vicente, kitang kita rito ang tuwa at saya na parang isang batang paslit na matagal nang di nakapunta ng amusement park. Natutuwa naman si Paco na makitang masaya ang dalawang nililigawan at ramdam niya ang kagustuhan ng dalawang ito na isali siya sa lahat ng bagay at kailanman hindi niya naramdaman na isa siyang “third wheel” pag kasama ang dalawa.

 

Hindi sanay si Paco sa mga extreme amusement park rides kung kaya’t halos malaglag ang puso nito sa tuwing sasakay sila sa mga rides na ito. Natatawa naman ang dalawa lalo na si Vicente pagka nakikitang sumisigaw si Paco. “Sadista ka ata Enteng at ako pa ang naisip mong biktimahin ngayong araw.” Ang komento ni Paco pagkababa nila ng Star Flyer, isang inverted roller coaster.

 

“Hindi ako sadista Paco, matatakutin ka lang talaga.” Natatawang sabi ni Vicente.

 

“Hindi ako matatakutin Enteng, tara oh, dun tayo sa Gabi ng Lagim.” Ang Hamon ni Paco.

 

“Challenge accepted!” napabuntong hininga na lang si Joven sa kumpitensiya ng dalaguwa.

 

Pagdating sa loob ng Gabi ng Lagim ay nauna pa si Vicente sa kanilang hanay, pagbaba ng isang pugot na ulo sa harapan ni Vicente ay napatili ito at napakapit ng mahigpit kay Paco na nasa likuran lang nito. Hindi mapigilan ni Paco ang matawa dahil dito at inakbayan sa magkabilang kamay sina Joven at Vicente habang naglalakad. Kapit na kapit ang dalawa lalong lalo na si Vicente kay Paco, lalo na kapag may nang-gugulat sa kanila.

 

Pag labas ay nakakapit parin si Vicente ng mahigpit kay Paco at si Joven naman ay tinabihan na rin si Vicente at hinalikan sa noo. “Tapos na mahal, nakalabas na tayo.” Ang sabi ni Joven kay Vicente, nahiya bahagya si Paco at nainggit dahil gusto niya rin sanang gawin ito pero nanliligaw pa lang siya at wala pang karapatan.

 

“I-ikaw Paco, wala ba akong kiss sa noo mula sayo?” ang sabi ni Vicente na ikinagulat ni Paco pero ikinasaya rin ng kanyang puso. Nginitian niya ito at saka hinalikan sa noo.

 

Naglibot pa ang mga ito at sumakay ng Giant Star Wheel kung saan kita ang ganda ng siyudad pero mas nanaig para kay Paco ang ganda ng kanyang dalawang nililigawan, sa pagkakataong ito ay buo ang kanyang loob na gawin ang lahat upang makamtan ang matamis na oo mula sa mga ito. Handa siyang maghintay para rito ngunit handa rin siyang respetuhin ang anumang isasagot ng mga ito sa kanya, sa ngayon, masaya siya na masilayan at makasama ang mga ito

 

Matapos ang masayang date ay naisipan nang ihatid ni Paco ang dalawa sa condo ng mga ito. “Joven, Enteng, hindi niyo alam kung gaano niyo ko napasaya ngayong araw. Maraming maraming salamat sa pag payag na ligawan ko kayong dalawa.” Paalis na si Paco nang hawakan ni Joven ang kanyang kamay. Hinawakan naman ni Vicente ang kabila nitong kamay at saka nila siya dinala papasok ng kanilang munting tahanan.


End file.
